Hymmnos-Archaic Plains Dialect
This language is a fan made dialect created from the Ar tonelico Game Series' "Hymmnos Language", and represents the dialect used by the people of the region of Sol Plains. Different from its father-language, Archaic Plains is much more complex in grammar terms, and has fully developped verb tenses and grammatical features. =Origin= This language is the dialect used in the region of Sol Plains, a far and remote place, where the Tower of Yulia (Yulerian) stands, home of the the goddess Yulia, an origin project that didn't have time to progress be cause of the Grathnode Inferia. To save it, a group of scientists from Sol Ciel dispatched Yulia, together with an android that would guide her in the creation of the Fourth tower, to the region of Sol plains. =Basic Grammar= The grammar order is the same as in the original hymmnos language. Emotion Sound->Verb->Object->Compound or Object Example: Was yea ra chs hymna mea In this happiness and wanting it to last I will turn myself into a song. The Emotion Sounds expresses the emotions that the singer is feeling in the moment he/she is singing, They are divided into 3 parts. 1- The intensity of the emotion that the singer is feeling. 2- The type of emotion that the singer is feeling. 3- The desire for the emotion to last, or its context. In the above example, "Was" means "Great, big, very much". "Yea" , means "Happy, joyful". And "Ra" means "I want this to last". So basically, we have : "In this happiness and wanting it to last". Then we add "defraillia" which is the future tense of "Defra", meaning "to change". The word hymna here means "song" . Albeit looking somewhat like hymmnos at first glance, this dialect bears many differences, and is not to be confused with the rules of standard Hymmnos. =Verbs= Verbs in the Archaic Plains note are quite different from standard Hymmnos, for they possess 9 different moods and tenses, and are divided into 4 classes: Those who end in vowels, those who end in normal consonants, those who end in special consonants (x, y, w, z) and two irregular verbs (Gx bring, to come, to go and Cx accept). The forms are the following: 'Tenses' *Present Tense Expresses an action and/or event which happens in the present time. e.g "I stand" *Past Tense Expresses an action and/or event that happened in the past. e.g'' "I stood"'' *Future Tense Expresses an action and/or event that will happen in the future. e.g "I will stand" 'Moods' *Imperative Mood Expresses an order and/or command given from the subject to the object. e.g "Stand!" *Potential-Permissive Mood Expresses the ability of the subject to realize such an action, that such an action is permitted by the subject, or that the speaker has a desire for that action to be permitted. e.g "I can stand"; "Let me stand". *Conditional Mood Expresses an action and/or event that may happen, or that needs a condition to be met in order for it to take effect. e.g "If/when I stand" *Causative Mood Expresses an action and/or event that the subject makes another person/object to realize in his stake. e.g "I made him stand" *Desiderative Mood Expresses the wish to execute an action and/or event. e.g "I want to stand" 'Conjugation Table' As mentioned before, verbs are divided in 4 classes, and the conjugations are the following: =Subject Definer= As in standard hymmnos, there exists a word in archaic plains that serves to indicate the subject in a sentence, if, of course, that subject is not "I", which is used as the default subject in all sentences. This word behaves differently than the actual "rre" word, used in hymmnos, for it must agree with the person executing the action. 'Persons' Generally, when we want to express that a PERSON is executing the action, we use the word "Wes". Observe the example: Wes Yulia heimme en'hymna. The phrase means "Yulia sings a song". Literally: definer+Yulia+to sing+a song. 'Animals' When an animal or general creature of nature is speaking, we use the word "xev". Observe the example: Xev ish kamyormo. "The lion wants to eat". 'Objects' When the one executing the action is an inanimate object, we use the word "ryl" Oberve the example: Ryl tharxios kryakh danna slammak "The sword cuts through the battelfied". 'Higher Beings/Concepts' The last form of the subject definer is probably the trickiest. When we are refering to a concept, an emotion, an abstract idea, a being of superior reality, something not concrete nor stable, magic and any other words related to the mind and the spirit, we use "aph". Aph hymna rissoner "The song resounds." However, there are interesting cases. The word for "magic", namely, "Siihr", uses the word "aph". Albeit the word for "spell", namely "fitsche", uses "ryl". This is referred to by many scholars as "The Rule of Underlings", which dictates the following: "Every great aspect will always be considered above natural laws, and all ideas, concepts and theories deriving from it or any objects of lower rank directly involving any of its aspects will be considered inanimate beings, for they are either waiting for an order of such a superior being, or being fully composed of it." '' Thus, a concept or magical phenomenon will carry "aph". But whatever derives from it will, in most cases, use "ryl". It is important to keep in mind though, that the abiotic elements ( such as water, fire, light, pressure, temperature and etc.) are all considered to be higher "beings", and thus, all use "aph". But a "waterfall" or a "fireplace" will always be considered inanimate objects, and thus, will use "ryl". However there are some exceptions. The first one is the concept referring to "Time". Time is considered an upper force, and thus uses "aph". Though, words such as "hour, minutes, seconds, present, past, future" are all represented using wes. That happens because time is considered to be above all ethereal things, and thus everything below it is considered a "person", or something which is above an inanimate object. The second one is the group of the natural occurances. ALL of them are considered higher beings and thus all of the will use Aph. "Rain" derives from "water", but it's equally ethereal and must abide to such rule. However "raindrop" derives from rain, and thus is described as an inanimate being (ryl). Additionally, articles are not used for the subject when the the definer is already there. =Adverbs= Most adverbs in ACP come from adjectives, since every adjective can become an adverb through the addition of special particles. Observe: =Nouns= Nouns in the Archaic Sol Plains dialect have many differences when compared to the ones in Hymmnos. Firstly, they demonstrate solid pluralization rules, varying according to the letter they end in, and secondly, they have clear cases, from which we are able to express a preposition-less genitive case, for example. A similarity between A.C.P and Hymmnos though, is that all nouns are genderless. 'Pluralization' All nouns have plural forms in A.C.P, and use a simple table as a basis: '''Genitive Case' The genitive case (possessive case) is formed by putting the "owned" noun before the "owner", and altering the noun slightly depending in its ending. In this case, the table for the nouns is: However, these forms can be different depending on the syllable/letter the "Owner" word starts with. For example "sch" becomes "sh'" if the following word starts with s, c, ts, ch or ks, and "st" if it starts with z. Hymnash' suix/Hymnast zalyetugz. "Water's songs/Heart's songs." "Ata" becomes "att'" if the following word starts with a vowel, and "od" if it starts with y. Frawnatt' almi/Frawnod yad. "Soul's wings/Poison's wings." "Af'" becomes "Al'" if the following words starts with v, f or ph. Pixal' fautel. "Calamity's hints." Additionally, all pronouns follow the same rules. 'Ablative Case' The ablative case has many functions in Sol Plains, all of them using the "ex" preposition. *To give emphasis to sentences with verbs that indicate movement/revolution. Wes laffa watala ex havyetek "The girl crosses the '''ocean'"'' - In here, the word "ocean" is emphasized, giving an idea that a great obstacle was leaped. *To represent origin/nationality. Ennarr ex laffa A girl from '''Enna'/An Ennian girl.'' *To represent that something is going from a certain place to another, or to represent location. Ex kiala ashtank'og, aph hymna enliza. From the golden signature, the song shines. '' 'Vocative Case' The vocative case is used to indentify an adressed object/person/being/concept in the sentence, and to express call, request or emphasis of a name. Qn achos tels heik, '''laffasyo!' "Don't waste your time, girl!" Brandos dentr mea tels pyrie, ekuy heikayo! "Burn your fire within me, oh endless time!" 'Articles' In ACP, there are 4 articles: Definite article, indefinite article, plural definite article and plural indefinite article. They are the following: =Particles= Particles, or prepositions, are widely used in Sol Plains. Most particles come "sandwhiched" between the words they exerce their function over, as the example shows: Kai fra occia heimme nei tei Fairly happy, I am singing with you. Here, "Nei" is a particle that expresses accompaniment between the subject and the object. However, for location particles, such as inside, above, below and etc. the preposition must come after the last word. Observe: Wes laffa tsorat torrei 'avr', nei deikxau akkra lorc. "The girl stood above the tower, with her eyes wide open". The word "avr" means "above" and thus must come after the word it refers to -- in this case, the word "torrei", meaning "tower". =Suffixes= ACP has some basic suffixes that are used after verbs and adjectives to indicate a series of moods and tenses. Below are the verbal suffixes: =Lexicon= Category:Languages Category:Hymmnos Dialects Category:Musical Dialects